People enjoy watching movies and television shows and playing video games. In addition to watching the movies, games, or television shows, people may seek additional information related to the games, shows, or other primary content. For example, users may search the Internet for information about an actor appearing in a movie using a PC, smartphone or tablet. Using a second device for searching allows the user to search without disrupting the primary content.